Jam
'Jams '''are background music tracks that play at timed intervals when certain circumstances are triggered. They serve as the environmental modifier of Neon Mixtape Tour. Jams can give zombies either an increase or decrease in their speed. Additionally, if a jam that is tied to a certain zombie plays, the zombie in question will be able to utilize their special ability. There are a total of seven jams: ballad, punk, pop, rap, metal, 8-bit, and power ballad. Below is a list of zombies that will behave erratically when a jam is playing. List List of jams Below is a list of jam's corresponding description Ambient audio Trivia *If there are no zombies present on the lawn (either when all enemies are neutralized between flag, or temporarily due to Thyme Warp), the currently playing jam will sound muffled. *There is a glitch where whenever a special zombie can use its ability at the end of his corresponding jam, it will perform its ability without any problem even if there's another jam being started playing. Adding by, when the player stuns a special zombie while its jam is about to end, it will still be able to perform its ability after the stunning effect end, even if its corresponding jam has finished. *The punk jam seems to be a remix of the Big Wave Beach theme during the final wave. *The pop and ballad jams seem to have a remix of sort in a part of the world selection music. *The 8-bit jam seems to be a remix of sort in a part of the ''Plants vs. Zombies main menu music. *Power Ballad is the only jam that can be only played by the zombie that likes it, which is Boombox Zombie. *Since the 4.0.1 update, the lasers during the synth pop jam have been changed. The visibility of the lasers have been reduced, and they no longer appear at the center of the lawn, but rather at the top part. *Since the 4.0.1 update, the bursting flames during the punk jam has also been changed. **The fire at the top part of the lawn is apparently no longer misplaced. **The bursting fire coming out at the top fire now appear slower. *The 8-bit and synth pop jams are the only ones that affect the appearance of the actual lawn. *The rap jam was used in the Summer Nights trailer. *Jams return in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, but they serve a different purpose. **They now only play when a Party variant is using its Party Time! ability except for the 8-bit jam which plays when the Computer Scientist gains ''Crunch Mode ''. **Party Rose uses the ballad jam. **Party Corn uses the metal jam. **Party Citron uses the rap jam. **Party Brainz uses the pop jam. **Party Imp uses the punk jam. **Computer Scientist uses the 8-bit jam. References What's your favorite jam? Ballad Punk Synth Pop Rap Hair Metal 8-Bit Power Ballad ru:Джем Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Environment modifiers